I'm back Good For Me Bad for You
by SilverDemon5496
Summary: Does being killed at what you thought was a surprise party by some one you don't even know sound fun 2 you? well what about seeing the brother that abandoned you 4 ten years sound? if you said yes 2 both these questions then come and find out why your ans
1. Fang against Claw

Name; Kato

Hair color: Raven every strand is cut in a different length so it looks ragged. 100 strands are cut same length and put into metal clip. Longest pieces reach shoulder. (1 gold earring in left ear & 2 silver earrings in right ear. they are small hoop earrings.)

Eye color; ice blue

Usual attire; a loose low back tan wolf fur shirt and dark brown leather pants and brown leather boots

Species; half wolf demon

Weapon; a staff, silver moon a sword with unimaginable powers, and a dagger

Status; like Yusuke she was killed except she refuses to work with any one

I'm back and I'm alive

Four Seasons, I used to hum that song under my breath when I was young. That was when my life was happy and I had no worries, Kato is my name but most call me Kat. I used to be young and care free but that changed, it all changed on the night of my fourteenth birthday. The day I died.

I won't bore you with what happened before and after I died all you need to know is I was given a second chance to live. Now I am a girl with out a name, and now it's my turn to kill.

Stand alone

So about that fateful day. One of my friends let it slip around me that they where throwing a surprise party over at Ellen's place, so that's where I went. Little did I know that that wasn't my friend it was a goon of the guy that killed me, in other words a setup. So I went to Ellen's naively and they ganged up on me, my body was found the next day, few tears where shed over my lifeless body. Ironic isn't it? How you think they care, they show more remorse when you skin your knee rather than when you die. At least in my case they did. I would laugh if I wasn't in the middle of it, but that's what most people say is it not? So I'll get on with the story, shall I?

Koenma's Palace

Earlier Koenma told me to go demon hunting, supposedly a "B" class. 'Yay' I thought to my self 'just what I wanted to do today. Go demons hunting especially a "B" class, I could jump for joy, mega sarcasm there'. So here I am fighting for my life, I tried to strike it on the head with my staff but it was too quick. It slashed at my injured arm that it had ripped earlier, I gasped in pain. I finally stabbed it with Silver Moon, my sword which thankfully killed it. "Bravo, bravo" said Genkai "you've passed the test". "Test what test? This was an assignment not a test" my head swam in confusion. "You would've said no to a test. So we said it was an assignment, so you would do it" Genkai said smugly. "Evil, evil lady" I accused. "I know" Genkai answered." Evil, evil lady" I accused. "I know" Genkai answered.

"So next assignment?" I asked politely considering the fact I was dissed, well my intellect was any ways. "You're going to need a partner for this one. No ifs, ands, or buts. How about Hiei? Yes it's decided it shall be Hiei. Get your gear together and be here in 20 minutes" ordered Genkai. "Yes ma'am" I mocked, well she must have noticed because she sent e a glare of death. "Fine" I sent another glare at Genkai and mouthed 'evil lady'. She just smiled and disappeared. "Scary" I muttered, I ran to my room grabbed my beautifully made sword, my dagger, and last my staff. I walked slowly as to aggravate them, them being the people waiting four me. And to my joy and dismay it aggravated Hiei, but not Botan. Botan don't even get me started on Botan, she's as annoying as hell. Please mind my course language. So as I was saying hi ho hi ho it's off to work we go ahem sorry wrong story, I quickly jumped through the portal as not to aggravate Hiei even more because he looked as though he would kill me any second if I delayed him any further. Well Genkai was right for once I did need help, because this was one big demon. Just then a weird thought crossed my mind how did his mother ever afford to buy food, oh wait I mean how did she not run out of energy hunting for him. It looked like well I won't say it because it could make you puke, all I'll say is he looked like a really big and I mean big zit that really needed to be popped. I'm sorry if I grossed you out but it had to be said.

Anyways BATTLE TIME! I took the left flank as shortie took the right, (he decided not me) I took a slash at him but I was a second to slow. The demon slammed me, it hurt like hell but my pride was hurt worse. Hiei was having a better time than I was at the very least. I mean the dude had already cut off the demon's arm for cripes sake so as not to let my pride take a deeper tumble into the endless abyss, I took another slash at him, but this time I got him. Boy was he sure mad, the demon was about to slam me into the trees again, but thankfully Hiei came to my rescue. "Idiot watches what you're doing" he snarled. I was just about to say something rude back but alas the demon beat me to it, with a swish of its paw... oh did I mention it was a giant, ugly, evil, dog demon we were battling. It knocked Hiei into the trees instead of me, which was nice for a change since I seem to be all demons' favorite play toy. I mean it's not like I have a sign hanging on me that says "For sale, a dream for demons, the new demon play toy ' also contains 20 meat' I mean come on. Find someone else to be your squeaky toy. Oh, back to the battle. Some how we managed to kill the demon and yet still get home for dinner. We finished it with two stabs to the neck, "Thanks" I muttered exhausted, I was surprised at how nice I was being to this jerk after what he said to me. Hiei just nodded and "hn'd" well how's that for a thank you? He could've said "Your welcome", but I guess I should be glad I got any response at all. Back in the portal we went, just to have him land on top of me when we got back to the human world. "Shouldn't you know how to land by now" I asked gruffly. "Shut up" he answered quite nicely (sarcasm). I jumped to my feet and walked out the door, planning to shower and change. But that was not to be. As soon as I entered the room a light turned on and burned my eyes. "It burns" I squeaked, But no one seemed to pay any heed. "What the hell is this all about?" I boomed. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to cower in fear at the sound of my voice. "Partying" said Yusuke with a feeble voice. "But why in Hell's flame is it at my place? If you haven't noticed I'm exhausted, beat up, and will be likely to collapse at any second" I drew a breath "So unless you have a death wish I really suggest you get out Yusuke and Kuwabara" They ran out and I was left in peace. Your probably wondering where Hiei is, well to tell you the truth I have no idea either. I took my shower, put on my P.J.'s, and went to bed.

"Good morning Tokyo! It's a wonderful day..." said the weatherman. "Stupid... evil... gawd. To tired to nag evil weather man" I grumbled. "Morning" said an overly happy voice. I jumped out of bed... I don't know about five feet. "Jeez Botan how can you be such a morning person?" I asked annoyed greatly. "Dunno," she answered. 'Sure you don't' I thought sarcastically to myself. "C'mon Kat, time to go" Botan said happily ignoring my evil glare that I sent at her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever" I pouted, putting on my best sulky face (I practice). So any ways I jumped through the portal with Botan, which is not fun, because she goes "Whooohooo" all the way. And that gets on my nerves pretty fast, so I ended up yelling at her half way through 'My throat still hurts' I complained to myself. "Kato" yelled the voice I know all to well. "Yes" I answer sheepishly. "Get your butt down here now" Koenma thundered not very pleasant in the morning, I can tell you. It's almost as annoying as Botan's morning person pick up. "Yes sir" I answered sheepishly. Entering the room, readying myself for strings of cursing, shouting, such … but it didn't come; instead a soft voice came. Almost mesmerizing. "Come closer," it said, it was so compelling I had to obey its call. But then I stopped; "Who are you" I inquired. "A friend" it said soothingly. I started to think I took a wrong turn to Koenma's office. I looked around, everything looked the same but I wasn't about to take my chances. I turned towards the door, but the voice stopped me "Don't go" it whispered almost sadly "Please". I nodded. "Who are you?" I asked again although softer, the voice seemed so seducing… so like Yoko Kurama's. "Yoko" I snarled. "Yes child" he said.

"CHILD what do ya mean child I'm only 50 years your younger." I thundered.

"Its fun annoying you" he purred.

"Harr, harr, harr, my sides they shake from laughter" I said sarcastically. And I walked out of the room only to be told to go to Genkai's temple to check on Yusuke. Well I felt like taking my sweet time so I decided to take a walk around the temple... that's when it happened. A big muscular man came out of no where and HE HUGGED ME. I don't know if I've told you but I hate it when people HUG ME! So I hummed the Jaw's theme song and on the last note I bit him. Then by his taste I found out he was my brother, older brother. So I clamped down harder. He'd tried to kill me with a back breaking hug on Christmas 10 years ago, so this was pay back. He was yowling until Yusuke and Genkai got me off him. "Hey sis" he said so softly I could barely hear him.


	2. Chain of Memories

Disclaimer- i dont own the yuyu gang alls i own are izayoi, kato, kisu and etc.

hi guys thanks for the reviews send compliments, kind critisisim, but please no hate notes. please i beg you not the hate notes, anything but that!

Hiei- shut up onna they want to read the story not your pathetic blubbering.

me- jerk

Chain of Memories

"Hi! That's all you can say after abandoning me for ten years, is hi?" I screamed, close to tears but not quite.

"I'm sorry but it couldn't be avoided. With mom and dad dead I was left in charge there are things I must attend to" Kisu said trying to hold back his anger.

"YOUR MOM IS DEAD! OUR DAD IS DEAD! You do not share the blood of my mother" I yelled at first and then went into deadly whisper.

"KATO DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT" he thundered "none of that crap matters, the only things that matters is that you and I are alive".

I spit at his feet a gesture that shows undying hate among our kind. Kisu's face went as white as snow. "Bah. I live no longer." He looked puzzled "Haven't you heard, I'm already dead" I said in a mono tone showing no emotion what so ever. I walked away slowly tears falling slowly down my face. Genkai stayed with Kisu as Yusuke followed me asking what was going on. I never answered, only walked on. When I walked down the hall to my quarters, Kurama asked what was wrong and Hiei just stared. At 280 years of age I was still as stupid as an 80 year old demon. 'FOOL!" the thought ran through my head. I couldn't take. 'Let me die...again' I banged my head against the wall. 'Father, what should I do? He left me, for 10 flipping years! What do I do?' I thought sadly. I ran away from it all, I fled from my emotions and my troubles.

I went to my old house, or what was left of it. It had burned down with my little sister Izayoi. Izayoi was such a sweet little girl, she had, had black hair with white streaks randomly put in. She had such kind green eyes that held a lovely twinkle inside each of them. When Izayoi had died I had gone into a state of shock, even Kisu couldn't get me out of it. Izayoi was my blood sister, unlike Kisu. To have to bury my own sister who died at age two and to go back to the place were she died tore my heart apart. "Izayoi what should I do" I sobbed. Standing there in my old home, it brought back the one memory I tried to forget… the day I died.

It was the second day of school, "Hey Emily did you get the balloons?" Amy asked.

"Sure did. Kato's gonna love the surprise party. Ellen still at your place right? Tonight's gonna be a blast" whooped Emily. Little did I know my friends were convinced that the men that paid them to do that worked for a friend of my dad's.

They thought my dad's so called friend was throwing a big bash for me, they didn't know I would die that day. So I walked over to Ellen's and walked in on three people, two men and a woman. I couldn't see their faces but the gleeful and disgusting grins were apparent. I heard a strange sound, a gunshot I realized but no movements came from me because I was dead before my body hit the floor. But something happened that shouldn't have, I regained conciseness, Koenma stared down at me, "Why" I asked the teenager.

"Because you were not meant to die not yet at least" he answered, I ran heading for my house. I found it in ashes and… I saw the thing I feared, I saw Izayoi's body, it was charred and the lower half was smashed completely. But she still smelled like her roses that she loved so much. Koenma walked up behind me, " Is this what you wanted" I demanded " A two year old is dead because of those people".

" No" he stated simply, I looked at him with my anger filled, tear streaked face. He took Izayoi's small body from my arms, I cried out. " Don't you dare take my sister from me. A sudden thought hit me " What about my brother? Don't tell me he's dead too" I asked.

" He's not dead, though to were he is… I don't know" Koenma said gently motioning me to follow him. Suddenly he stopped walking " I could bring her back but there's something you have to do first" he offered solemnly. It started to rain heavily and my hair was instantly soaked, I looked up at the man standing before me and said with my head held high, " I'll do it". ' Don't worry Izayoi I'll bring you back even if I have to die again to do it' I thought steadily.

Freed by the memory I was swallowed by different ones, bits and pieces of memory. Kato where'd you go when I find you I shuddered as my mom's voice crept in and out of my ears. Kat calm down it's just me. Don't worry moms going through a tough time with dad dead and all. It'll be fine what my brother said had confused me 'what does dead mean' I had thought. I hadn't known death, not… then anyways. Why is mommy mad at me? What did I do? "Izayoi you did nothing wrong mommas just tired that's all" I had told her that day as I silently cursed my mom. How long would she hurt us like this? Kato do what is right even if it hurts the ones you love my dad had told me. And never forget the most important thing of all. Be yourself. That advice dad had given me stayed with me always. 'No' I tore myself away from them "Don't do this to me I want to forget" I shrieked. No memory is okay to forget. Hold on to them and some day you'll be strong enough to defeat them mom had said that before dad died. "No" I pleaded pathetically " Don't do this please. Please". Just be yourself 'Da'. It's okay to cry 'mom'. Stick up for yourself, I won't always be here to protect you 'Kisu'. I love you sissy and don't you ever forget that 'Izayoi'. As the stuff they told me came to my mind their names came as well, I fell into a heap bawling my eyes out.

"Hn. Thought I'd find you here" said a deep voice I knew all too well. I wiped away my tears and got up ungracefully "What are you doing here" I asked.

"You shouldn't cry over the past it drains the will to live for tomorrow" he informed her. "Shaddup. I'm in no mood for your riddles" I told him baring my fangs to show I meant it.

"So why'd you come back if it hurts you" he asked carefully hiding his emotions, god I hated when he did that. "None of your business" I told him feeling very woozy. "Onna" Hiei said sharply as I blacked out, my face felt as though it was on fire. I fell but I never hit the ground, all I remember is a pair of strong arms catch me.


	3. My Ruby Tears

**Chapter Three My Ruby Tears **

When I awoke I was in someone's house or apartment, to tell the truth I wasn't to sure. "So you're awake" said a familiar voice.

"Hey Hiei, how long?" I asked so softly I could barely hear myself, but I knew that he could. "Couple days. Every ones worried." He told me bluntly. I nodded slightly trying to hide a smile that threatened to appear on my face. "Why am I at your house?" I just had to ask… just to see the look on his face. Which I gotta tell you was really amusing. "So you could rest. And because it was the closest place" He grumbled obviously annoyed. I laughed to myself, but I'll keep my reasons.

But I was still wondering why did he come after me? How did he know…? I swallowed a foul tasting liquid that had come to settle in my throat and I got up the courage to ask, "Why did you come? Why did you follow me… and why did you catch me?" I inquired almost inaudible, half hoping he wouldn't hear and half hoping he would. I didn't know how he would react, but at that point I didn't really care. "Hn" is all he said.

A Couple Days Later

"Kato you're all right!!!" yelled Botan running towards me flailing her arms wildly. I ducked pulling out a cross from a pouch that was on my belt that resided on my jeans. I had asked Hiei to get some clothes from my house since I still hadn't felt good enough to move yet. Today I wore a white t-shirt that was tighter than the last time I wore it, I had the jeans on that I mentioned earlier, and a pair of black tennis shoes. "Be gone evil spirit I shall not let you take hold of this innocent girl!" I exclaimed grabbing Yukina and holding up my silver cross. Everyone laughed as Botan madly tackled me but seconds before I quickly tucked away the cross so it wouldn't be bent… it was the only reminder of my mother. "B-B-Botan" I sputtered from underneath her "You're chocking me. I can't breathe". When she got off I was practilly heaving for breath. Kinda an over statement but I need the pity. Pity Me I beg you, Please!!!

"Hey Yukina, sorry about the whole dramatic thing." I apologized bowing slightly. She chuckled softly "That's okay I'm happy to be involved in your fun antics. I enjoy watching them but I enjoyed playing along even more" she insisted. I smiled and looked around me, my friends, they had been worried about me. I had never felt so happy in my entire life except when my sister was born and when my brother came home after being missing for five days.

"Thanks guys for worrying, I'm so lucky to have friends like you" I said happily.

"What are you doing out here you should be resting" said Yusuke. "You just noticed?" I asked amazed that anyone could be so stupid. "Yes actually" he admitted. "Well I appear to be standing… oh and I also recall the fact that I'm inhaling oxygen into my blood stream but I'll be nice and never use such big words again so I don't hurt your widdle Brain" I said as I left and walked towards the woods assuring everyone I was alright.

"Hi sis I heard about what happened and I'm glad you're alright" my brother Kisu said walking up to me.

"No get away from me I don't need this right now" I growled showing my fangs and as soon as I did that I felt horrible. I was driving away my brother the one person who loved me more than anyone, who would protect me from anything. 'But he left you for ten years' said a voice in my head. 'He's your brother he probably had a good reason, ask him' said another voice. I thought it over, he probably did have a good reason but why did he leave me without telling me, did he tell me… no he didn't. If he hadn't left I would never had died. "I'm sorry Kisu. I've been a total jerk and treated you like crap and you've shown me nothing but love. I… I'm so sorry I had no right" I said eyes full of tears that were so close to falling down my face.

"Sis you… I deserve everything you've given me, especially your hate. I left for ten damn years and if I hadn't Izayoi would still be alive and you would never had to experience death or any of the crap you've had to go through." He paused pulling me into a hug like the ones he used to give me when I was younger. "I should have never left".

"Why'd you leave anyway?" I asked closing my eyes as the tears fell down my face; my brother looked down at me shock on his face which closely resembled my own. "What?" I asked.

"Your tears their… red" he said voice shaking; his eyes were still in a shock like state. I lifted my frightfully pale fingers to the edges of my eyes. They were red just as Kisu said, I looked at him, back at my fingers, and back at him again. I started to shake uncontrollably; Kisu saw and wrapped his trench coat around me. I shook my head trying to indicate I wasn't cold, but he didn't get it. "I'm not cold…Kisu I'm scared why is blood coming out of my eyes? Why is this happening?" I demanded weakly my voice cracked from fear. He called for Yukina who ran over even though she would have to start all over with dinner; my eyes stopped bleeding before she came over and I saw in my mind a man with white hair and a strange tattoo on one of his cheeks his eyes were bleeding as well.

"What's wrong?" Yukina huffed as she finally came to a stop next to me. "I'm fine now. No really I'm okay" I insisted smiling slightly getting up with the help of my brother. Yukina breathed a sigh of relief, got up and walked away mumbling some thing about dinner. I chuckled and asked my brother to get me water and a washcloth, which he did very quickly. I washed my face and walked inside telling Kisu to come in my room after dinner to tell me about those ten years.

I walked to my room looking it over 'Who was that man and what was that strange marking on his face' I asked myself thought clouded with possible answers to this puzzle. 'I don't know who you are but I swear I'll tear off your mask and find out'

Silva Demon here. How'd I do? Well thanks for reading I appreciate it a lot. So I have one thing left to say you see that bar that says reviews well there's a arrow next to it. If it's not too much trouble click the arrow. Oh I keep forgetting to put in disclaimers wait didn't I put one in chapter 2? Oh well. Am I allowed to type one disclaimer that lasts for the entire story? Well if so **I DON'T OWN YUYUHAKASHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Saving Yukina

**Chapter 4 **

**Saving Yukina**

"Dinner Time" Yukina yelled from downstairs. As soon as I got out my door two trails of smoke whisked by but the people that caused them were long gone, I ignored them and walked down to the dinner table like a sane person. It was my favorite roasted chicken chopped, and mixed with spicy veggies, and a nice hot broth.

I sat down on the blanket that lay underneath the table. As usual I took the time to enjoy my soup instead of like Yusuke and Kuwabara who took up the challenge of who can drink their soup the fastest. And of course as usual they ran around like psychotic maniacs that they are until so ruiner of fun that gave them a glass of water. After words I assisted Yukina in cleaning the mess those son ova … I mean those jerk a hols made and that's putting it mildly. I trudged up stairs and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Kato's Dream World**

A strange man stood there he had a round black face with beady yellow eyes and creepy blue robes and a very ugly brown hat that had a pointy top. He was talking to a red headed man with red armor and he looked pretty dopy.

"Go here you said. It'll be fun you said. WELL DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE LASER THAT ALMOST WENT THROUGH MY HEAD????????" the creepy man said.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" the armored guy answered.

**End**

"Man I gotta stop drinking Root Beer before bed" I reminded myself. 'A new thing on the to do list' I mused to myself going back to bed. I fell asleep before my brother could talk to me and the next day he left before we could talk again.

**The next day **dun dun dun duh

The very next day I volunteered to go grocery shopping with Yukina. "Kato we need butter next" Yukina informed me, I nodded flinching and a second later I came right back with the butter. (If you don't understand she moved so fast she looked as though she only flinched, Okay.) She was about to say what was next when a strange man came over to us. 'It's him' I exclaimed to myself. That strange tattoo was actually a scar shaped as a 'X'. I looked into his eyes they were blue, and I recalled his white hair.

"What do you want" I demanded without further a due. It was as if he knew what I was going to ask and do because he was one step ahead of me sinking my claws into his face, he dodged it and grabbed my wrist and I yelled for Yukina to run. But I was to late he grabbed her wrist and after that I blacked out.

When I awoke Yukina was across from me or to be specific in the cell across from me, the white haired man walked in but it must have been another guy because his eyes were green just like Kurama's. "Who are you? What do you want? And why in all the hells did you kidnap us?" I bellowed as my throat burned from the lack of moisture.

"For your first question I am Haku. As for your second question I'll tell you later but I didn't kidnap you in a sense, kuso he's here" he halfway replied.

"Who's here?" I asked, genuinely curious. It took him awhile to answer but I knew right then at that moment when he hesitated he was on our side or it could be that I want him to be, because I always try to see the good in everyone. But I also knew that I would not like his answer.

"Karasu" he said as he looked back at me, now his eyes were yellow. 'Dear god this guy can change his eye color' I practilly screamed in my mind…'Wait Karasu wasn't he that guy? No Botan said her friend personally took him to the nether world so then… who… is…this…guy????' I asked myself. Suddenly the image around me swirled and I was back at the grocery store but Yukina was no where in sight. I took off as fast as I could without making the ningens piss their pants. I quickly got to the country side were I began to sniff around for Yukina's sent but to no avail. Then I mentally kicked myself, she's probably in makai or demon world wait aren't those the same thing??? Oh well.

I cracked my knuckles as my claws appeared. I put my pointer and middle finger up and slashed the air creating a portal which I jumped through. And as the evil thing called fate would have it, I managed to crash into my dear friend Hiei who would kill me if he found out about his sister. Stupid, cruel, cursed, fate!!!!!!!!!!!

"Kato what are you doing here?" Kurama asked. "Just passing through" I murmured hoping they wouldn't notice my nervousness and they being Kurama and Hiei were going to anyway. "Onna your lying" Hiei accused me. I feigned innocence and mock hurt. "How could you think such a thing!? I-I-I'm appalled by your mistrusting… your mistrusting nature" I said throwing in some hurt and sadness in my voice, but as I rambled on Hiei just stared and Kurama was trying to pretend he didn't know me.

"Out with it onna!" Hiei commanded. "Yukina's been kidnapped" I whispered barely audible. He just looked dumb struck a new look I'd never seen on him. To tell the truth I wanted to burst out laughing. "But I'm gonna save her" I declared not to just him and Kurama but to myself as well. I ran to well I don't really know where but I didn't really care. Hiei came up behind me and went on my right followed by Kurama who went to my left, I smirked my left and right hand men I joked to myself. A couple minutes I got hold of Yukina's scent and I along with my comrades pushed on further, just out of the blue a fog rolled in and blocked our ability to see. But I still pushed on because I felt it was my fault for Yukina's kidnapping and my mistakes and I always fix my mistakes.

(Silver Demon- Just to let you know this section will be told a different way as in second person… wait or is it third person???!!! Kala!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Why cause I wanna).

The hazy fog kept on rolling in destroying the threes ability to see. "It's useless, Kato you'll just hurt yourself and peel your skin off your nose" Kurama told her loudly but she ignored him taking her mission to heart.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Kato yelped "MY POOR NOSE DEAR GOD WHY ME". "Told you so" teased Kurama shaking his head back and forth smiling evilly.

"Shut up Kurama! I didn't ask you to be my mother!!!" Kato huffed clearly annoyed at her being wrong. She hated when Kurama was right and she was wrong cause then Yoko treated her like a little kid, and that was what she loathed the most. "Be quite we are not alone…" Hiei warned them effectively shutting them up and getting their attention.

Kato sniffed and dodged the snake demon that snuck up behind her because of Kurama and hers squabble. "I hate snake demons and now you know why… because their sneaky little blighters" complained Kato. Hiei and Kurama nodded and fought their own demons. 'Were close I can feel it and who is this Karasu wait oh crud I didn't tell the others' Kato thought panicking. 'Don't worry I know and now so does Kurama' Hiei told her telepathically. Kato grew her claws and lengthened her fangs, tearing the nearest snakes arm to shreds and destroying the others face. "They just keep coming!" yelled Kato punching another in the face and breaking its jaw and causing little pieces of teeth to burst out. "Gross" she yelped as the leader slashed her with his sword and made a deep wound. "Here…move" commanded Hiei killing the leader. Out of the forest stepped Haku, Kato froze and looked at him sadly her hands dripping with flecks of blood. "H-H-Haku… WHERE IS YUKINA YOU FREAK" Kato demanded screaming at the top of her lungs trying not to kill him though as much as she wanted to.

'Dear God, why me?!' she yelled in her mind, as Haku disappeared into mist laughing creepily. 'I can't take it anymore'.

BACK AT THE TEMPLE

"WHERE IS SHE!" demanded Hiei in a hoarse voice as he had been shouting for hours on end. Kato sat in a corner in clothes she had just put on a tight black spaghetti strap tank top, some tight black pants with red and golden designs of majestic dragons, it also had thick silver chains connected from the middle of the top part of the pants and stopped at the beginning of the front pocket on her right side, and she had black combat boots covering her feet. Her accessory included a black fingerless glove on her left hand and on her right arm was like a sleeve that had been cut off a shirt and trimmed, it started a hand width down from her shoulder and ended a little over her wrist, it was fairly tight but she had put a coil of rope around her wrist just for effects. Her hair was getting longer for anger pounded in her just as it did in Hiei, soon her eyes changed from a crystal blue to a electric purple. Kurama put his hand on her shoulder and she calmed down hair going to regular length and eyes back to normal, he motioned for her to follow which she did.

They walked out to Genkai's garden Kato stopped and sat on one of the benches and Kurama leaned against a tree.

"You wanted to talk with me so talk." Kato demanded piercing Kurama with her eyes. He laughed sadly and started to speak.

" Kato I know you're upset… and yes I understand that is an understatement" he had said this seeing she had wanted to say how much she wanted to kill Haku. "But you must keep yourself under control if you let that out the world could be in trouble… and you know when you are hurt, mad, or in danger… you know it will lash out to protect you".

Kato nodded sadly clenching her hands into fists and then relaxing trying to release tension. "You haven't told anyone about the monster in side me have you? You're still the only one that knows?"

"Yes for as long as you will it, no one else will know." Kurama said getting a sigh of relief from Kato.

"I'm going after Haku" Kato said looking uncertain for a second and then she seemed to be completely confident in her decision. Kurama smiled as a few voices sounded off behind her saying "You're not leaving without us" and as usual Hiei just walked silently along. Kato smirked and took off, feeling her friends behind her.


End file.
